Gravelyn: Searchfor The Champion of Light WIP
by SoulAlly Hanna
Summary: Who is The Champion of Light? Can it truly be Gravelyn? She doesn't think so, but who else could it be? There is only ONE WAY to find out!


With her eyes on her father, Gravelyn didn't really notice SoulAlly and Hanna walk into the room.

"I… don't understand…" She muttered. "You killed all the non-undead, non-vampires, and non-darkness beings that didn't turn into zombies! Why has the portal not opened yet? You even slew Artix!"

Her father shook his head. "There must be another explanation…" He seemed to be listening to a voice inside his head that Gravelyn did not hear. "It can't be her…"

"Daddy?" Gravelyn asked, confused. "What is he saying? Dad?"

Hanna knelt down to pet SoulAlly. She remained looking at Gravelyn. "Yes, I see it too, my girl." She said, hand resting on the Hate Wolf's back, just above the tail.

"See… see what?" Gravelyn asked, her voice shaking. "What's going on?"

Her father stopped, his hand shaking slightly. "It can not be her." He muttered. "Not my own child."

"Hahaha!" His blade chuckled. "Learn to listen to me yet, 'Master'?"

He tossed the blade and it skidded across the floor, narrowly missing SoulAlly's paw. She growled at it, batting it into a far corner.

"Easy, girl." Hanna cooed. "Easy." She looked over at Gravelyn, her eyes grave. "She is saying that YOU are the Champion of Light, mistress." She commented. "If I may say so, master, it is not too shocking. You remember who her mother was. Why the armor wanted her killed. Why it…"

"Enough!" He yelled, sending the Dark Side flying into a wall. One of her horns broke as she hit the ground and there was a loud snapping sound.

"Hanna!" Gravelyn yelled, her hands raising to her mouth. "Daddy? What's going on? She was just saying that her wolf thought **I** was the Champion of Light. That's all. She can't be right! She can not! She's just a mangy animal! Don't take it out on Hanna." Her eyes teared up as Hanna tried to rase to her feet, her legs giving in on her.

SoulAlly rushed to her masters aid. Her mussel nudged Hanna, as if trying to help her stand.

"**She** knows exactly who you are…" He said, not looking at Gravelyn. "She knows what I have done… and…"

Hanna looked up at Gravelyn, still on the ground. "I am right…" She muttered in little more then a whisper. Her arms gave in and she fell down into the crater on the ground.

Gravelyn stepped back. "B-but…" She said. "I am an **undead!** I can **not** be turned into a zombie, right, dad? I am already dead! That is why I am still here, right?" There was a long silence. "Right, daddy?" Her eyes watered up again.

"I am sorry, Gravelyn." Dage muttered. "The Champion of Light must be destroyed to open the portal to the darkness realm and destroy Lore. You would have done us a **great** favor by just going peacefully."

"Wha…" Gravelyn jumped. "No! That can not be! It can… can not!" She ran to the door, red hair flowing as she ran. "I… I will find the **true **Champion of Light! Just you wait, dad! I will destroy them and open it for you! Just you wait!"

At that, she was gone.

The room was in dead silence. Her father stood looking at Hanna, who still had not moved since her arms had failed her. Dage The Evil just tilted his head in silence, waiting for orders. Not even SoulAlly made a sound as she lay down with her mistress, head on her paws.

Chapter 1

Along the empty streets of Battleon Gravelyn ran. Her footsteps echoed off the walls of empty buildings. She shivered at the thought of what Hanna had said. Her the Champion of Light… How could that be?

The wind blow the smell of rotting flesh her way. Only now did she wonder whether she was truly undead. Only now did she ask herself if she were truly Evil.

A scream broke her train of thought. A young girl, it seemed. Her voice was high and she sounded as if she was trapped inside one of the buildings the way her voice was muffled.

Gravelyn stopped running, her eyes drifting over to the building where the scream came from. How could this be? A live being in Battleon? Could she be the Champion of Light? There was only one way to find out…

She walked over to the building, seemingly in a trance. This would prove she was Evil. **This **would prove she was undead.

Her hand rested on the door handle. A grin filled her face. Until she opened the door…

"Now I've got…" Gravelyn stopped. "You?"

The blond vampire/demon looked at Gravelyn. Jen jumped back onto the table, her eyes on the zombie trying to grab her.

"Umm… hi…" She muttered. "Now really isn't a good time…"

After clearing the building of the zombies that had tried to take it over, Jen and Gravelyn sat down, Jen's eyes wondering as if she had not eaten in days.

"So…" She muttered. "What do **you** want?"

Gravelyn looked at her for a moment and then remembered that this was not the time-stream where Jen had joined her army.

"I am looking for the Champion of Light." Gravelyn said. "I know they **must** be around here somewhere. We just haven't found them yet…"

Jen looked blankly at her. "And my sister?" She asked, knowingly. "Is Hanna with you?"

Gravelyn looked down. "No…" She sighed. "She's not with me…"

Jen just looked at her, more at her neck then her face.

"I… didn't want him to hurt her… she didn't do anything. She was just… just…" Gravelyn tried not to think about the demon-girl flying into the wall. About the loud snap. About her last words to her. "Just trying to help…"

Jen still said nothing. This was her thing: When ever something bad happened, she would remain mute until the hard time passed in what ever way it may.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Gravelyn asked.

"Sure…" Jen muttered.

"What were you doing here?"

Jen bit her lower lip. "I was looking for something."

"What?"

"A friend."

"Balence?"

Jen gulped. "Yes…" She said after a long silence. "I knew she must be here, for it was the center of the action. Where the Dark Souls go, so does trouble."

Gravelyn looked at her blankly. Not to surprising that she was here if that was the case. She would have too keep looking for the Champion of Light after all.

Chapter 2

Hanna awoke in a cell. Water dripped steadily from a hole in the roof. Not like it was the first time.

She looked around. This time, she was not alone. A paladin, seeming from the armor, sat in the corner of the cell, looking out of the window. A strange dark glow clung to the air around him.

As if knowing she was looking at him, the paladin tilted his head to look at her. His eyes were brown like his hair, his eyes never losing their joyful sparkle.

Artix.

Hanna looked at him in shock. He was meant to be dead. How could he be alive?

Then again, it made some sense: Artix was the Champion of Darkness. Gravelyn's father was not. There could only be one. Had he truly slain Artix, he wouldn't have to have started this zombie apocalypse in order to find the Champion of Light.

"He sure hasn't been killing a lot of people by hand, has he?" Hanna muttered, looking at herself in the puddle in the floor. Where was the water coming from anyway? They were in a flying undead dragon!

"Not really." Artix chuckled. "His mist has been doing all his work for him. If he knew what I was, that may have been different."

"Luck would have it's way, I would guess." Hanna tilted her head. One of her horns was missing. She still couldn't stand, but she was able to move her arms some how.

Artix looked back at the window. "Look." He was pointing to The Inn. It was hard to see from where Hanna was laying, but it looked like there were two humans still alive below. They were little more then red and yellow dots from the air, but Hanna knew who one of them must be.

"Gravelyn left the castle." Hanna pointed out.

"I heard Dage say something along those lines when he brought you down here." Artix nodded. "She must really think she is undead!" He sighed.

His blade was gone, Hanna saw. Along with her staff. This sure wasn't like the first time she was imprisoned. This time she was on the right side of the cell! Garry never was the brightest Ice Elf.

A sound filled Hanna's ears. The howl of a wolf, low and distant. There was no doubt who it was.

"SoulAlly." She muttered, bringing her left hand to the bars of the cell. "He will pay dearly for this!"

Artix looked at the Dark Side, a little bit confused. "I do not know what you mean, Hanna, but I am not a Dark Side." He said. "If something has happened to your wolf, I am sorry. For now, we must think of a way to get out of here and save the world. Vengeance will have to wait."

Dage looked at Nulgath tilting his head. "Why do I get the feeling I should be fighting you?" He wondered allowed.

Before Gravelyn had made the wish that brought her father back, seemingly rebooting the whole of Lore, Dage The Evil and Nulgath were preparing for a war. It looked to Nulgath that Dage didn't remember. To him, the was a little shocking, since he didn't remember The Wish ever happening.

"We are in a war, remember?" He pointed out. "It does seem that a lot of people are acting a little off lately, so I'm not surprised by you forgetting that."

"What do you mean?" Dage seemed to be interested by this comment.

"Well, Gravelyn kept muttering the name Drakath and something about Chaos." Nulgath replied. "Same with Artix and The Hero, where ever they ran off to." He shrugged. "Don't have any idea what's gotten into people lately."

"This IS interesting to know." Dage closed his eyes for a moment. "I wonder what's making us all forget things and remember things that never happened. Like this Drakath Gravelyn mentioned. I… hmm…"


End file.
